Kopi dan Teh
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: AT {1/1} ― Terkadang, kehidupan persahabatan mereka seperti kopi hitam dan teh merah. Terkadang pahit dan terkadang manis.


**Teh dan Kopi.**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining.**

**Warning : AT __****(Alternate Timeline), OOC, typo(s) Etc**

**__****Rate : T untuk berjaga-jaga**

**__****Written by : Amelia Hamish**

**__****Genre : Friendship I suppose. **

**__****[ A / N ] HAPPY BIRTHDAY MZ BAKAGAMI ]**

* * *

.

_**Kopi dan Teh**_

.

Menunggu memang tidak mengenakkan, apalagi menunggu cinta dan hujan. Tidak ada bedanya antara menunggu cinta dengan hujan, diharapkan cepat berhenti namun nyatanya, bertambah deras dan besar.

Bagaimanapun, jangan pernah berdoa untuk hujan cepat berhenti maupun cinta yang tidak terbalaskan cepat terselesaikan, karena, bertambah besar mereka keluarkan.

Mau tahu cara untuk menenangkan diri dari keresahan karena menunggu hujan yang tidak berhenti ?

Minumlah teh yang manis yang diseduh dengan takaran yang sempurna, kemungkinan besar, teh apapun yang dipilih dapat menenangkan pikiran yang penat.

Bosan ?

Tinggal lihat kearah jendela yang basah akan air hujan yang mengalir dari paralon, tidak lupa untuk meminum teh yang dipesan. Wangi teh yang mendominasi dan diminum hangat-hangat dapat membuatmu lupa akan kepenatan. Sambil menyaksikan air hujan yang berlomba turun dengan pasrah, ditarik gravitasi, diminumlah teh tersebut. Tapi, hal yang pokok adalah mendengar musik. Disaat yang seperti ini adalah waktu yang sangat cocok untuk mendengar dentingan piano yang dapat membuat tenang dan terhanyut.

Itulah yang dilakukan Kagami Taiga yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mobil yang lewat, melirik kubangan air yang berserakan di jalan yang lembab dan licin. Terkadang ia tertawa kecil melihat beberapa orang terkena cipratan air kubangan yang penuh dengan kuman itu.

Dia sungguh betah berada di situasi ini, diam dan tenang. Sesuatu hal yang jarang ia dapati selama ini karena sibuknya dirinya mengguluti dunia bola oranye dan karirnya sebagai asisten pelatih basket di universitasnya bersama Kuroko, Aomine dan Momoi .

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menemukan kafe ini, kafe yang baru di buka sebulan yang lalu. Mungkin orang lain bisa memberikan tampang aneh jika mengetahui bahwa Kagami Taiga yang sangat kasar

berkunjung ke sebuah kafe yang menawarkan kenyamanan untuk pelanggan dan ketenangan.

Diingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia baru saja berargumentasi dengan salah satu koleganya di universitas, Aomine Daiki. Beruntunglah dia dapat bebas dari jeratan argumentasi Aomine Daiki dan sahabat karib Aomine dari kecil, Momoi Satsuki.

Hanya karena menolak menjadi pendamping mempelai pria, hubungan Aomine dengan Kagami merenggang demi sedikit. Dia menolak bukan karena tidak mendukung hubungan mereka —dia sungguh mendukung keputusan mereka— hanya saja, ia merasa takut dan kehabisan sepatah kata karena ia tidak percaya bahwa Aomine Daiki — yang dulu adalah musuh sekaligus menjadi sahabatnya saat ini— mempercayainya sebagai seorang pria yang sangat amat dipenting di jenjang menuju kehidupan berrumah tangga.

Tidak habis pikir, menolak secara langsung karena merasa tidak pantas dan memberikan gelar pendamping mempelai pria ke Kuroko Tetsuya. Pergi dari hadapan mereka dengan segera dan beruntunglah, ia menemui kafe ini.

Bau harum semerbak teh dari berbagai jenis menyambut rasa keingin tahuaannya akan kafe baru ini, memutuskan untuk masuk dan disambut hangat dengan pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja lalu-lalang meladeni pengunjung lainnya.

Pertama kali dia memesan, dia memesan teh Merah yang sekarang menjadi teh kesukaannya di kafe tersebut.

Teh merah adalah favoritnya, berkali-kali disesapnya dalam jumlah sedikit —mungkin hanya beberapa tetes— dapat membuatnya terbuai akan racikan teh merah ini. Menghirup aroma wangi yang selalu membuatnya tenang setiap kali mengangkat cangkir itu ke depan hidungnya, dia seakan bisa terbawa ke dunia buatannya sendiri dan menemukan kedamaian di sana. Hanya dirinya dengan teh merah yang berpadu, tidak lupa juga dengan suara klasik dan deru hujan.

Bunyi anak kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan permukaan kasar keramik terdengar, membangunkan dirinya yang terkesan akan rasa teh yang lumer di lidahnya.

"Tolong kopi hitam satu."

Mengacuhkan petir yang menyambar, ia terpaku melihat pria yang berada di depannya, pria yang memilihnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Tanyanya ketus melihat sesosok pria berambut biru tua dengan kulit tan yang melengkapi pribadi arrogan yang telah berubah.

"Memberimu teman bicara." Jawabnya tidak kala ketus. Bersungut-sungut dan memaki-maki dalam otak, Kagami hanya menghela nafas dan menyesap teh merah.

Aomine hanya mengangkat alisnya sebagai jawaban dari helaan nafas Kagami.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka teh, Bakagami." Tersenyum kepada pelayan yang membawakan pesanannya yang masih dalam keadaan hangat.

"Kau bisa keracunan kafein dan mati karena hal sepele jika kau tidak berhenti meminum kafein, Ahomine."

Menyesap kopi hangat, ia sedikit terdengar geli mendengar ucapaan Kagami yang sangat keluar dari kepribadiaanya.

"Kau terdengar seperti Satsuki," Menaruh cangkir kopi ke piring tatakan. "Tapi, lihatlah aku, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang." Aomine menyeringai sedikit dan Kagami hanya memandangnya dengan wajah 'aku-tidak-peduli'

"Darimana kau tahu aku sering kesini, belakangan ini. Kau mengikutiku, heh ?" Mendengus kesal melihat betapa angkuhnya Aomine yang meminum kopinya yang sekarang dalam keadaan setengah.

"Bodoh. Aku bukan penguntit," tertawa kecil ketika mendengar kata penguntit. "Aku menemukan struk kafe ini yang jatuh dari jaketmu. Kuambil dan sekarang, aku akhirnya bertemu denganmu."

Kagami berdelik, meletakkan cangkirnya di atas tatakan piring porselen kecil, bunyi benturannya cukup nyaring.

"Hoo begitu," jawabnya. Melihat kejanggalan dari Aomine, Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. "Dimana Mo-"

"Dia sedang bersama Tetsu membeli kue, entah sekarang mereka dimana. Palingan berteduh." Celetuk Aomine

Kagami membiarkan keheningan menjadi jawaban dari celetukan Aomine. Dia melihat bahwa pria berambut merah ketuaan itu kembali memandang bagian luar kafe tanpa berkedip— hanya beberapa kali— seperti anak kecil yang sangat memiliki antusiasme yang tinggi.

"Kenapa kau memilihku ketimbang Kuroko? Dia sahabatmu yang lebih lama padahal" Tanya Kagami tanpa lepas pandangannya dari jendela yang menguap.

Menaikkan salah satu alisnya, melihat kearah Kagami yang terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Mengangkat kedua pundaknya, ia mengikuti kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kagami.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya terlintas begitu saja."

Mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, Kagami sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Kagami.

"Apakah aku sahabat-"

—"pendamping mempelai pria"

"Priamu ?"

Merasa tersinggung karena Aomine tidak mempersihlakan Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kau tadi kesamber petir, heh ? Tentu kau sahabatku, bodoh."

Terdiam sejenak, mulut yang terbuka karena tidak percaya dengan jawaban Aomine.

Kondisi Kagami seperti itu beberapa menit dan itu membuat Aomine sedikit resah karena Kagami tidak sama sekali bergeming ketika ia memanggil namanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada tinggi, naik beberapa oktaf dari biasanya.

Menutup bibirnya, telah mengambil pasokan oksigen yang bisa mempelancar kinerja otak, ia tersenyum.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menolak menjadi pendamping mempelai pria ?"

Menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kagami, membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memegang gagang cangkir kopinya.

"Karena aku tidak pernah membayangkan menjadi sahabatmu. Apalagi menjadi pendamping mempelai pria !" Mengatakannya sambil kedua matanya terpusat keluar, merasa malu akan ucapannya sendiri, menyembunyikan gengsi.

Mendengar ucapan Kagami membuat Aomine tersedak, Aomine memukul dadanya dan Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Aomine.

"_Drama queen_." Ucap Aomine menegak kopinya kembali setelah bisa mengatur emosi terkejutnya.

"Aku serius bodoh, sialan kau padahal aku sungguh malu untuk mengucapkannya, Ahomine." Mengambil cangkir tehnya dan diminumnya sekali lagi tanpa bosan.

"Kau bisa tulis hal itu di pidatomu, Bakagami."

Mereka kembali tertawa dan seisi kafe itu memperhatikan jalinan persahabat mereka yang erat dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, walaupun salah satu pihak menghindar atau menolak.

Aroma teh merah dan kopi hitam bercampur di meja itu, menawarkan kombinasi baru untuk yang unik seperti persahabatan mereka yang entah kapan mereka awali dan kapan mereka akhiri—mereka berharap tidak akan pernah berakhir kecuali kehendak Dia—

Terkadang, kehidupan persahabatan mereka seperti kopi hitam dan teh merah ini.

Terkadang pahit, terkadang manis.

Aroma kafein yang memabukkan bercampur dengan aroma yang dihasilkan oleh teh yang menenangkan.

Sebuah kombinasi yang unik, pada awalnya susah bersatu tapi lambat laun bersatu dan menciptakan hal yang serasi.

Ciri khas mereka yang tidak lepas merupakan salah satu kunci mereka tetap bersatu.

Dan aroma ini membuatnya tertegun dan ... perlahan menyukainya tanpa disadari.

* * *

**[ A / N ] :**

**Huwaa os pertama di fandom KnB dan sudah langsung pair kesukaanku AoKaga /nein. **

**Aku menulis ini sehabis menulis chapter baru dari Battlefield, otakku bisa meledak karena menulis dua pairing kesukaanku ;;;; **

**Sehabis menulis chapter Battlefield, aku itu scroll timeline twitter dan menemukan ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun ke Kagami**

**TAPI KARENA WAKTU ITU MASIH JAM 11 DAN BELUM 12, JADI AKU BELUM MAU NGUCAPIN.**

**Dan sebenarnya, os ini di dedikasi untuk ULTAH MZ KAGAMI TAIGA **

**HEPI BESDEY YA MZ TAMBAH GANTENG TAPI MZ AOMINE LEBIH GANTENG /nein.**

**Minna-san terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca salah satu sampah saya. Saya tak tega menahan rasa kagum saya akan rasa teh dan kopi /nein.**

**Sebuah review sangat amat berarti bagi saya yang retan mendapat ide namun sedikit waktu, untuk membantu proses perkembangan saya di dunia penulisan, tolong di review ;;;; /nein**

**Btw, aku ikut ke Afaid day2 loh, kalau mau ketemuan tinggal cari rombongan anak cosu knb tapi aku tidak cosu ;^; masih pemula u v u**

_**See you at next fic or updatetan chapter !**_

_**Yours sincerely**_

_**Amelia Hamish**_


End file.
